Spoiled
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: In recognition of his services to Hyrule, Link is granted his former nemesis as a spoil of war to use as needed. Maintenance, however, is not so simple.


It's been a while since I've posted anything on this site, wow.

For anyone who is familiar with my stories, you will know that anything I write with Ganondorf X Link will tend to have a uke Ganondorf. This story is no exception of course :P

One of the challenges of writing this pairing, however, is making it believable. So, in this fic, I attempt to keep them in character as much as possible, while exploring aspects related to human nature as well, given the particular circumstances.

Review, and let me know what you think!

* * *

Hyrule Castle. The one monumental structure that reflected the true splendour and blessings that the Goddesses had bestowed upon the country of blessings. How could one not notice its walls which gleamed of white marble in the daytime, its soldiers and warriors standing proudly to defend it by day, and its eerie, yet mysterious and ethereal glow by the moonlight at night? It reflected years of history, both the golden ages and dark times, as it always stood strong, a testament to the greatness that was the country of Hyrule, and its royal family. One just had to look upon its recent history to see this as fact, as it was nary but a couple of summers ago that the dark Gerudo King of the Western Desert had attempted to seize it, and control of Hyrule, for himself. Yet, despite his onslaught of dark magic, and his vast army of monsters conjured by the sheer force Triforce of Power, Hyrule Castle stood strong, and the Dark King was subdued.

Of course, history never failed to mention that the resilience of this fortress was due to its hero in green, a strong courageous lad, who always stood at the forefront of Hyrule's army, and defended it with all his might. Many have surmised that the splendour and resilience that Hyrule Castle displayed was a reflection of the hero that always rose to defend it, a hero hand-picked by the Goddesses themselves, more radiant in his selflessness and boldness than any type of architecture could ever be.

Hyrule's current hero, by the insistence of the royal family, particularly Queen Zelda herself, had taken up residence within these walls. He had, after all, sacrificed his simple life, living as a ranch hand, to take up his duty as the chosen hero of Hyrule and fight against the forces of the Gerudo King to defend the very place which he now called his home. He had initially refused to take up such a lavish lifestyle, and had made to return to his life in his province of origin. However, the Queen had insisted that he remain, that she had a gift that would prove most satisfactory for his years of service to the royal family and the citizens of Hyrule.

Link sighed as he stood in front of the doors to this particular bedchamber, his hand on his forehead as he eyed the intricate carvings upon the door. He took time to observe as the moonlight played upon the curves and dips the door displayed, depicting some ancient legend of old that he wasn't too sure of. The only reason he even gave mind to the door,in all reality however, was to avoid opening it. He had never had a very keen appreciation for artwork anyways.

He had taken longer than he should have sorting out some military affairs, and he was _late._ His..."gift"...would most definitely be in a foul mood tonight for requesting his company at such an hour.

Huffing in frustration, the hero stood strong. The man was _his;_ there was no reason that he should even have any hesitation on utilizing him whenever he needed him. With his duties as the High General of Hyrule's army, he did not have the time to settle into a committed relationship, prompting the Queen to gift him a sexual slave to use as he needed, a "spoil of war" as Zelda had referred to it as then. What Link hadn't expected, however, was when the guards walked into the throne room with the Dark Lord in tow, chained and beaten down, and presented him to their saviour for their eternal gratitude. The hero highly doubted anything more surprising could happen to him after that incident.

Although he was normally humble, Link could not help but resent Ganondorf for his overall foul attitude towards him. Had the hero had been any other one of the nobles within the castle, the insufferable Gerudo would have been punished in a much more painful and unpleasant way. Link even went out of his way to make his life a bit more bearable, though he could understand, to a certain point, that being referred to and treated as a slave, for a lack of a better term, could easily sour a man who had been known to be a powerful warlord of the desert.

"I overthink these matters way too much..." Shaking his head, Link threw the doors open, making a noisy show of alerting the other occupant within the room of his presence.

Of course, the former king of the Gerudo was as adamant as ever as he laid upon the overly large bed, his back facing the door, and completely ignoring the hero despite the ruckus of the door slamming open. Running a hand through his hair, Link took a moment to silently admire the hard, taut musculature of the lone desert male's back, his red hair loose as it draped over most of his copper skin, reaching down to cover his backside, clad with a pair of black silk trousers. Link could not help but chuckle; despite their innate fear of the imposing Gerudo male, the groomers the Queen had assigned to look after the man took good care in ensuring that he was always as appealing as possible to their hero's eye. However, Link imagined, the wristbands that the man had been forced to don also played a significant role in their tolerance of him.

The Hylian could not help but let his eyes wander over the black bands inlaid with ancient runes, causing a spell to run through the Gerudo's body to ensure his physical compliance and repress his magical prowess, despite the most vehement of his protests. The spells were directly linked to the consciousness of the residents within the castle. It took a mere thought, sometimes a thought not even made deliberately, to put the magic to work and repress his actions as needed. It was very potent magic indeed, and sometimes caused a certain shiver to run down the Hylian's spine considering the amount of power that the bands were capable of nullifying.

The hero's chuckle had also caused the man to stir as an annoyed sound escaped his form.

"You're late _Master,"_ he spat, still facing away from the hero, "Your generous and courteous..._heroic_ nature dictates that you should leave your poor, hard working _concubine_ to rest at this hour of the night."

"Sarcastic and insufferable as usual Ganondorf." Link remarked as he made to sit on the other side of bed. As he bent down to unlace his boots, he continued, "Though, you seem to be in a perpetual bad mood, well at least at any time I happen to come to you that is."

This caused the Gerudo to sit up, and regard the hero with a look filled with both anger and incredulity.

"Remind me hero," Ganondorf sneered, "if there is anything amusing or remotely enjoyable on _my_ part in bending over for you whenever your hormones decide to play havoc upon you, which happens to be more often than I would like." His golden eyes looked to his wristbands, as if their intense and anger-filled gaze alone could burn them off. Link could only laugh softly in response as he kicked off his boots and laid down upon the bed, his arm resting upon his forehead as he stared at the ceiling.

"You should take that as a compliment."

Ganondorf found himself grinding his teeth in response. Not only had the kid, now a man in his own right, bested him in battle, but now he had learned to completely annoy him with the use of mere words alone.

"And what, exactly, should I take as a compliment?"

Link stared at him from the corner of his eye, his gaze appreciatively wandering over the Gerudo's bare chest and chiseled abdominals, how the short red hair upon them was trimmed to perfection. He allowed his eyes to continue their wandering, eventually resting upon the man's angered face, his beard, skin, and eyebrows also groomed to the hero's liking. Link reminded himself to reward the groomers with a fair amount the next time he saw them for putting up with the man meant to be his greatest spoil of war.

"The fact that I only have my eyes for you, my dear Gerudo thief. I do find you very captivating." Link grinned as he continued, "The Queen had been correct about my preferences in terms of gifts, despite my initial misgivings."

Initial misgivings was a understatement. Link had thought the Queen mad for suggesting to gift the man, labelled as a Dark Lord and desert king, as a servant to which he could to turn to for company and sexual relief. He had been the bearer of Power, his senior, and foul-tempered to top it all off!

Ganondorf just let out a sigh of frustration in response as he made to lay in his original position, tucking his arms under his head. In the years that he had been forced to serve Link, his body responding to every command the hero made thanks to the wristbands from the depths of Hell itself, the Hylian man had learned how to infuriate him so easily. He would not grace him with any coherent answer.

Though, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride that the hero found him attractive. Just a small fraction that he immediately snuffed out, disgusted with himself. The years of being manipulated to serve the hero sexually were definitely taking a toll on his temper and sense of vengeance towards the Hylian, that was certain. He refused to even think, no, _fathom_, that he was getting soft. He shut his eyes, frustrated with his conflicting thoughts, and grumbled some incoherent words that would probably just make the hero mock him for being in such an unpleasant mood.

He hated being so powerless. The Gerudo sorely wished he could at least snuff that stupid look off the hero's face, _at least. _It did not help that the next couple of hours would continuously remind him just how powerless he was in the face of the Hylian, as that wretched witch of a queen had made sure to emphasize when she had decided to impose the repressive bands upon his wrists, and extract his rightful piece of the Triforce. Even if he managed to escape somehow, he would always be known as the hero's greatest conquest, a once powerful king and conqueror reduced to serving the hero of Hyrule's every whim and fancy. Just a slave, nothing more. He doubted he could ever return to his people, being disgraced in such a manner by losing both the war and his dignity.

The Queen had imposed upon him an everlasting sentence, one he could never really escape from; the prison of humiliation.

As Link sat up, he could pick up the Gerudo male's angry mumbling, shaking his head. He had had a hard day, dealing with military drills, optimizing their ranks, and dispatching them for various peace-keeping duties. His dark-rimmed eyes, unshaven face, and messy hair were a testament to the days he spent putting all his effort into ensuring that another Ganondorf would not even think about rising against Hyrule. He did need to relax and release his tension, and the Gerudo had been given to him for that very reason.

It wasn't as if the Gerudo completely didn't enjoy their encounters, though, Link thought, the man would rather die a painful death than admit such a thing. After all, Link did treat him well, keeping him within a lavish bedchamber, providing him with delectable meals, regular bathing, and books to pass the time. He could have easily just kept him within a prison cell, made his life a living hell, and using him for his own pleasure without any regard to the desert man's well being. The Gerudo was fortunate, well, as fortunate as any possession of war could be.

Ganondorf groaned as Link turned him onto his back, the wristbands working to drain his physical strength. He stared into the Hylian male's eyes angrily, noting the lines that began to crease his face as he grew older, his features becoming slightly weathered. He could not help himself as he noticed how the Hylian, now shirtless, had put on more weight and muscle, barely the boy he had been when he had struck him down. He imagined that the hero was probably the standard of manliness within Hylian society.

Staying in these chambers all day and night had distorted his sense of the passage of time. Had that many years passed already?

His thoughts were cut short as Link pressed a tentative kiss to his lips, his hands making their way through the Gerudo man's red locks. Resigned, the man responded, telling himself that the sooner the blasted Hylian got what he needed, the sooner he'd be left alone to sleep, lounge, and do nothing as had been his daily routine ever since he had been captured. The desert male allowed the the hero to slip his tongue past his lips as he deepened the kiss, his arm snaking over as he took hold of Hylian's head, fighting for dominance as teeth and tongues clashed. Moaning slightly, Link pressed his hips against the man beneath him, slowly grinding them together as he worked his mouth against Ganondorf's, becoming more aroused as the Gerudo pushed their lips closer together, his dark hand grabbing hold of his blond, wispy hair. Link finally grasped Ganondorf's hand, lifting them off his head as he rose to his knees, freeing both of them to breath. Link let a small smile grace his lips as he stared down at the man's face, observing him as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Ganondorf." Link finally broke the silence between them as he moved to free himself of his tunic. This caused the man to glare at him as he huffed in defiance.

"Don't delude yourself too much _hero._ I just want to get back to sleep as soon as possible." the Gerudo man replied, his lips pressed into a thin line. Link rolled his eyes in response as he began to nip at Ganondorf's dark neck, his hands running along the other male's hard abs. If anything at all, it was the desert thief that was deluding himself. Link highly doubted the quickening pulse he could feel under his palms, and the short breaths he could feel over his head were all faked.

Good riddance to him for denying himself the pleasure. Link felt his smile widen as he placed small kisses along the former Gerudo King's chest, his hand making way to rub at one of the other male's nipples. It was always a nice challenge to arouse his unconventional lover, and quite amusing at times to watch the man get angry and deny everything after sex. The hero, though not as perceptive as the desert warlord and the Queen had been, had spent enough time with Ganondorf to know that the quick-tempered man was just too stubborn to allow himself to express any sort of pleasure in what had been, initially, an act forced upon him.

"Though," Link thought in a moment of playfulness, "There are some things that even his pride can't hold him back from."

Ganondorf inhaled sharply as he shut his eyes, the hero's mouth closing over his other nipple as his hand continuously pinched and teased him. He had always been quite sensitive in that area in particular, and it annoyed him that Link, out of all people, had to know that. Well, it would've been a matter of time anyhow considering his current "occupation", but it still displeased him that yet another one of his weakness had be known to the hero. He bit his tongue, refusing to allow any other sound escape, as he felt the Hylian's mouth lavish his nub, the warm, inviting appendage lapping around the sensitive skin as his teeth lightly grated at its slight peek. Ganondorf growled as Link pressed their hips together, the motion finally causing him to become aroused with all of the physical sensations his body was experiencing.

The Gerudo had to admit, begrudgingly as it was to do so, that Link was an attentive lover.

The hero sucked one final time for good measure, before letting the nub go, blowing cold air over the moistened area as he continuously rubbed the male's chest. Ganondorf's eyes were shut, slightly out of breath as a slight shudder slipped over his spine, the coolness from the Hero's breath causing the swollen nub to become erect. He exhaled, louder than he thought he should have, as Link began to give the same treatment to the other side, the Hylian's hand slinking lower towards a much more sensitive area.

This time, Link couldn't help smirking as he slipped his hand into the desert male's trousers, his fingers lightly grazing the bare, warm skin of the Gerudo's hardened member. As Link sucked the nub in his mouth, he grasped the sizable cock in his hand, causing a low moan to finally escape his desert lover's lips. From the corner of his eye, Link could see a dark hand grasp the sheets beneath him as the other merely rested upon his back, the only movement Link allowed him through his restraints. The hero, in response, began to gently stroke the warm, heavy appendage within his hand, switching to lightly pecking the moistened skin. The proud man's stubbornness was finally giving away, somewhat. There was only so much resistance a man could exhert, after all.

Sitting up on his knees, Link removed his hand, hooking his fingers into the soft, black, silken material of the Gerudo's garment as he slipped them down. Ganondorf merely regarded the hero with a steady gaze as his heated erection met with the cool air of the chamber, exhaling through his nose as Link removed the only piece of clothing he had been wearing. His hands fidgeted at his sides as he felt a stronger restraining force holding him down. His golden eyes narrowed; this could only mean one thing, and it was the one thing he despised doing. In confirmation of his assumption, he watched as Link slipped off his pants, and began to advance towards his face.

"Come on Ganondorf, I do this for you quite often. It wouldn't kill you to return me the favour once in a while." Link tried to coax him as the desert man slightly turned his head away, as much as the extra restraint would allow him anyhow. The Gerudo eyed the Hylian's smooth, hefty erection, its head slightly grazing his cheek, leaving a small streak of precum from his initial arousal. Scrunching his nose in disgust, he pressed his lips together in a tight frown, averting his gaze as he kept his head turned away.

"No."

Yes, Link did lavish and pay attention to his cock every now and then with his devilish tongue and warm mouth, and, back when he had been living amongst the Gerudo women, many had done the same for their King's pleasure. He, however, did not enjoy returning the favour. It made him feel more humiliation than he thought was fair, considering it was Hyrule's hero he was serving, and he absolutely hated the taste of seminal fluids.

Link sighed in irritation at the Gerudo's refusal. He hated forcing sexual acts upon the man, but Zelda had already warned him that it would most likely come to that in order to make the former warlord more pliable to his demands. He had been patient enough with Ganondorf, forgoing the oral sex on several occasions. However, and the Queen made it a point to remind him quite often, the desert warlord was now his servant, and it made no sense that he would leave the company of such a person still feeling sexually dissatisfied. After all, in essence, Ganondorf was a criminal, an evil and dark man bent on destruction. He would've done far worse to Link had their positions been reversed.

Link continued to convince himself thus as he swallowed his feelings of guilt. Taking hold of both the man's dark hands, he held them above his head as the restraints worked to their full potential. The Hylian used his free hand to take hold of the male's jaw, forcing his mouth open. Avoiding the Gerudo's eyes, the one thing the bands could not bring under control, he slipped his erection into the man's mouth, groaning in relief as his throbbing member was encased within the moist, inviting orifice. It had been a very long time indeed.

Still avoiding the Gerudo's intense stare, Link began to slightly thrust into his mouth. He rubbed his erection against the man's tongue, moaning deeply as a result. Letting go of Ganondorf's jaw, he allowed his hand to reach behind him and grasp the desert man's cock, beginning to stroke in an effort to keep him aroused. He thrust deeper into his mouth, causing the man beneath him to gag slightly as his member's bulbous head met the back of the man's throat. Adjusting his pace, Link

continued to move back and forth, his hard member pressed against Ganondorf's tongue as the appendage slipped into his throat, the restraining force of the bands allowing the Gerudo's throat muscles to, ironically, become lax enough to allow the action without too much discomfort on the recipient's part. Link stroked the member within his hand steadily, relishing the warmth of the smooth skin as he took to slower, deeper thrusts. He groaned in satisfaction, trying to push out the fact that, in any other context, this may have been considered as rape.

As his hand moved to tease the man's heavy testicles, Link finally spared a glance at the Gerudo's face. He mentally sighed in relief as the man's eyes were closed, perhaps in an attempt to focus on the sensation between his legs as opposed to the unwanted action occurring between his lips, as Link had hoped. Wanting to keep things as they currently were, Link began to alternate between lightly tugging and fondling the balls of the Gerudo beneath him to firmly gripping and stroking his member as a small trickle of preseminal fluid began to emerge from its tip. Tightening his grip on the hands he held above Ganondorf's head, he began to thrust vigorously into the warm cavern encasing his erection, relishing the feel of the spittle evenly coating his own member, and the slight contractions of the throat around his bloated flesh.

It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to finish off there, within such a wonderful orifice. Link, however, did have other plans in mind for tonight, and wanted to exploit them all before returning to the drudgery of daily life the next morn. He slowed down, taking a moment to observe his cock seated perfectly within the desert male's full, slightly swollen lips, before slipping out, releasing Ganondorf's hands and cock as well as he moved to the side. Laying down on his side for a moment, his manhood still hard, the hero opted to watch the Gerudo's reaction, loosening the restraints he had imposed upon the man. He would let the man vent a bit before continuing to more...promising activities.

Ganondorf immediately sat up, anger clouding his vision as the taste of sweat and precum lingered on his tongue, his throat slightly raw from the hero's final, vicious thrusts. Throwing the Hylian a dirty look, he reached for a pitcher of water left upon his nightstand earlier, forgoing the glass as he downed as much of the refreshing liquid as he could. It was cool as it passed his throbbing lips, soothing his sore throat muscles. He used the last of the water to rinse out the foul taste in his mouth, spitting it out within the pitcher. The maids would pick it up later, and replace it with a fresh one anyhow. Seething, as he felt the hero stare at him, he clenched his tongue between his teeth, laying himself back down on the bed with his back facing Link once again.

He refused to burst out in anger, to give the wretched Hylian what he expected of him. However, he could not help but feel the rage shudder through him, causing him to slightly lose his own erection. When had Link become so well at manipulating him, that simply placing his hand upon his cock had been sufficient enough to cloud the act that he hated, that was so humiliating? He grasped the pillow his head rested upon tightly, hating how he was becoming more and more compliant to the hero's wants and needs. He was a king, had been an army commander and wielder of the Triforce of Power. He should have fought against the nerve of a Hylian puppet, just as he had the first time the Queen had begun to have him trained for sexual services. It would have been futile, he was aware, but at least!

He wasn't a slave, or a whore, damn them all!

Sensing that Ganondorf wasn't going to start yelling in anger after all, Link slid off the bed, reaching for the tunic he had discarded earlier. He picked it up, and sighed in relief as his hand grasped the vial of lubricant within, thanking the Goddesses that it hadn't broken when he had decided to throw it aside carelessly. The last time he had tried to have intercourse with only spittle as lubricant had not ended well, and he did not want to repeat that experience.

The Gerudo felt the bed dip as Link returned, and felt the hero grasp him by the hip and arm to turn him over onto his back once more. He gave the hero a nonchalant look as the Hylian curiously observed his member which had gone almost limp. Ganondorf humphed in response; did the hero really expect him to be aroused following an act he had clearly not wanted to participate in?

Link just shook his head, uncorking the vial to pour a small amount of the lubricating oil upon his palm. If he wanted to prepare the Gerudo properly, he would have to arouse him all over again. He grasped the man's cock within his lubricated hand, allowing him to stroke the desert man in a much more pleasurable manner. Feeling the bed stir, an almost sinister smirk crossed Link's lips as he restrained all of the Gerudo's movements, save for that of his head.

He was going to make the man writhe beneath his touch, or at least make the best attempt to. Ganondorf's stubbornness could be quite legendary at times.

Slowly moving his hand up and down in a methodical manner, Link pressed his lips to the hard muscles along the Gerudo's stomach, leaving small, feathery kisses upon his warm skin. He allowed his intense blue eyes to stare upon the Gerudo's face as he bit down on the dark skin of his hip, sucking in an attempt to mark him. Ganondorf was still visibly angry, though the slight movement of his lips indicated that he was repressing any sounds from leaving his mouth. Smiling deviously, Link allowed his hand to stroke the male's throbbing member harder, faster, as his tongue darted out to lick the man's balls instead. The hero cheered mentally as he heard an appreciative groan from the man.

Ganondorf wanted to remain defiant, but it, admittedly, was very hard to do so with the ease of the lubricated hand milking him for all that he was worth, and Link's tongue teasing his balls. Feeling a slight ease on the restraints again, his hands darted straight for the Hylian's head, his hands pulling on his hair as the hero took his balls into his mouth, sucking them and teasing him. The hero's fingers began to lightly graze upon his cock, completely stiff once more.

These people had made him a slave to sexual desire, that was for certain.

Link winced as the Gerudo pulled at his hair, pushing his face into the man's testicles with a vengeance. As the Hylian continued to suck and tug, his lubricated fingers travelled downwards, resting upon the puckered opening. He could feel the hands in his hair slightly tense as he pushed two of his fingers inside, hearing Ganondorf's breath hitch in response. Lifting his head from its current position, Link used his free hand to continue massaging the man's cock as he slowly moved his fingers. His eyes locked on the Ganondorf's golden stare, now devoid of any emotion, his hands merely resting upon the hero's head.

If oral penetration was humiliating, then anal penetration was the king of humiliation in the Gerudo's mind.

The hero continued to watch him as his fingers tried to search for the man's sweet spot. He hated how Ganondorf would attempt to emotionally distance himself from the act, something Link found very infuriating in fact. He hadn't really bedded many men before he had been given Ganondorf to use, but he could tell that the man's rectum was very sensitive, and did give him great physical gratification just by the response of his bodily movements. If he would involve himself emotionally as well, Link had no doubt that the desert man would find great satisfaction in penetrative intercourse. Yet, he denied it to himself every time!

Link chuckled, almost sadly, as his fingers found the bundle of nerves he was searching for. He pressed his fingers into it, the Gerudo's head turning to the side as he groaned, his cock throbbing slightly from the shiver running through his body. At the end of the day, Ganondorf was a prisoner. He had fought a futile war, had lost, and was continuously being reminded of his failure every time Link bedded him. Every person in Hyrule, if they had not been told directly, whispered and told tales about the Gerudo warlord who had been taken as a sexual slave, so even if he were released, he would lead a life of disgrace. Link could understand why the desert man could not be emotionally involved within such an act.

At the same time, however, his warrior's intuition told him not to sympathize with this man, the herald of darkness. He was a sexual slave, not a lover; the Gerudo's pleasure had to just be sufficient enough for himself to garner self pleasure from the act. Link could never imagine himself truly enjoying outright rape, whether it was his enemy or not.

Resolute, Link pulled his fingers out. Ganondorf's head was still turned away in defiance. The man had acknowledged, long ago when he had been young and had experimented, that penetrative sex could be pleasurable. However, in this case, it had been Zelda's way of consistently putting him in his place, reminding him of how much he had lost. As Link coaxed him onto his hands and knees, his elongated hair falling like curtains around his face, he knew that, no matter what the hero did, how hard he tried to get him to be more involved, this act was what it was; a conqueror conquering the conquered. He had groomers who showered and shaved him to the hero's liking, ointments that were rubbed into his skin to keep it unblemished, not to mention the ones that kept his rectum ever tight and ready to pleasure their saviour, and a certain diet and exercise regiment he was forced to follow. He was kept like a pet.

He could never truly enjoy this act, not like this.

Rubbing his erection against the puckered entrance, becoming slightly moistened with his precum, Link found himself playing with the Gerudo's long hair that draped his back, and concealed his face from his view. The hero had discovered that the headdress the Gerudo had worn had not only served to distinguish him as King, but to hold his thick, long locks. Amongst the desert people, long hair had been considered to be graceful, and beautiful upon a person. Link could not agree more; it was one of the features that he found very attractive from the man, of course causing grief to the one tasked with taking care of it. He lightly tugged the at his hair, slowly moving the head of his cock in small circles as he teased the tight entrance, and taking the vial back into his hand. Link pulled away, finally opting to to coat his manhood in a generous amount of lubricant. Setting the vial to the side, he groaned, letting his eyes shut as he slowly stroked his member, enjoying the motion as he thought of what was to come ahead.

Link then took hold of the male's red tresses, causing the man to hiss in discomfort as he began to painstakingly push himself inside. Link did not bother holding back a gratified moan as he plundered deeper into the Gerudo, his anal walls massaging his cock in a very pleasant manner. Sighing in pleasure, he laid across Ganondorf's back, his balls resting on the man's backside as he gave the Gerudo some time to adjust, using his hands to massage the male's chest and stomach.

Ganondorf was glad his hair obscured his facial features as his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clenched so tightly he thought they may crack. He hated this so much, he hated the Hylians for being so devious as to offer him to their champion for these services. His hands grasped the bedsheets beneath him tightly as he cursed their existence, and the pain dominating the lower parts of his body. Those ointments always made sure he was as tight as possible, so every time was akin to being taken anew over and over again. He could sense the hero's hands caressing his chest and abdomen to ease him into the act. Ganondorf could only narrow his eyes; it did not lessen his hate, his humiliation. Not at all.

The hero, sensing how tense the man beneath him was, rose onto his knees. Still buried deep within the Gerudo, Link retook the vial, pouring more of the lubricant onto his hand and the rest at the point where his cock was joined with the man's opening. Placing a kiss upon his lower back, Link began stroking Ganondorf's member with his lubricated hand as he began to thrust slowly into the man, the extra lubricant making the movement much easier. He watched as the male before him lowered his head, a low growl reaching his ears as he felt the flesh around his cock become more relaxed and better suited for a good romping.

As Link steadily picked up pace, the Gerudo male found himself focusing quite keenly upon the mattress below him. He could not deny that the hand upon his manhood felt very nice, and he focused on that as the pain in his rear began to ebb. He groaned as Link teased the head of his cock with his thumb before encasing his hand around his bloated flesh, moving it up and down in a firm, almost commanding manner. It was almost incredulous that the hero had become such an expert at these acts through their interactions solely. There was a noticeable difference in experience between now and the first time the Hylian had taken the Gerudo as his own.

On one particularly hard thrust, the Gerudo let a loud moan slip, tilting his head back slightly on instinct. That infuriating hero had touched the sensitive bundle of nerves within him at just the right angle. Link, obviously pleased with some sort of reaction, began to thrust harder against the Gerudo, his hands grasping Ganondorf's dark hips as his balls slapped against the man's backside. Ganondorf lowered his head to bite the bedsheets; Link was continuously thrusting into just the right areas within his rectum, his cock throbbing in approval despite the loss of the hero's hand. He shut his eyes as he repressed his pleasure; there was no way that he would moan like a bitch in heat, or signal some kind of adoration for the sound romping he was receiving from Master Precious.

"By Din, you're so tight..." Link moaned as he quickened his pace. He stared down the Gerudo's back, watching him repress himself so earnestly. The hero slowed down, delivering a deep thrust as he thought about how he could get this stubborn Gerudo to become more engaged within the act.

He had an idea, but he could imagine it would infuriate the man.

"He is my slave, he should be doing what pleases me." Link reminded himself. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand, and brought it down hard on the man's backside. This definitely caused a reaction; the Gerudo's eyes flew open as he turned his head swiftly towards the Hylian, his eyes filled with anger and indignity. Had it not been for the constant restraint from the wristbands, and the hero's hand that kept them linked together, he would have thrown the stupid, idiotic..._idiot!_

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled viciously, obviously very insulted at being spanked. Link shook his head as he took hold of his hips once more, beginning to thrust into him forcefully as his hand came down again, causing the Gerudo to hiss in pain.

"Trust me Ganondorf," the hero huffed as sweat trickled down the side of his face, " I don't like making love to emotionless puppets."

The Gerudo could not believe the blasted hero. He was on his hands and his knees, his head practically hanging in defeat, being taken like some common whore. What did Link expect him to do! He wasn't about to give himself to the hero, no matter what they decided to label him as, whether it be slave, servant, whore, or anything other. Did the Hylian really think he would fall for him like some helpless, needy damsel in distress just because of sex? He still had his self-respect, and he refused to give that up...

Or else he would have nothing left.

He gasped as the hand came down even harder, the hero fucking him in quick, short thrusts. The Gerudo gritted his teeth in annoyance as he hoped the Hylian would reach his peak soon. As if to answer his thoughts, the Hylian's hand began to stroke his cock, now leaking with translucent fluids from all the stimulation, pain, and pleasure. Thrusting deeply, Link laid his chest onto Ganondorf's back, which had become slick with sweat, squeezing his member in his hand. Continuously thrusting in at a lazy pace, his lips grazing the Gerudo's shoulder, another idea formed in Link's mind.

"This time, you will bring yourself to climax first." The Hylian murmured against his heated skin. Link let go of the Gerudo's member, letting his fingers skim along his skin as he completely still his movements inside of him.

The desert man felt himself seething as his anger and rage built within him. First, the hero saw to spanking him to force his reaction, and now he was expected to climax on his own? The hero was really pushing it if he thought that these sort of commands would get him to fully submit to the infuriating champion of Hyrule, to these bastard Hylians.

"I'm waiting Ganondorf. We can be here all night if you wish." Link hoped this would force some discipline into the adamant male. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, being encased in such warmth.

He wanted to yell at the Hylian, he wanted to tell him how much he hated him, his Queen, how he wished to kill him. He wanted to clasp his hands around that pale throat, watch the life leave his eyes as he stole his precious, life-sustaining air from his lungs. How many of these long, uneventful days had he spent fantasizing on what he would do to the hero if the opportunity presented itself? He would beat him, chain him, force him to take pleasure from these humiliating sexual acts just as they had done to him. He dreamt of coercing the bastard to watch as he raped his precious Queen, as he would murder all the spineless rats he fought to protect, put fire to this damned castle. His blood boiled as he chastised himself for not being prudent, for allowing this to happen to him instead. Had he not once struck fear into the hearts of people, so much so that they did not even have the courage to look him in the eye to speak? What kind of farce of the Goddesses was this life of his supposed to be?

Did Link even know how hard he fought to retain his identity? Did he know the many days he wished himself to be dead? To disappear, vanish from existence? How he wished he would have stayed in his hot, unforgiving desert, instead of withstanding this guilded, shameful, unforgiving life?

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very tired. He just wanted to sleep, did he not?

Sighing, as the hero was still on top of him, filling his insides with his cock, Ganondorf supported himself with one hand as his other grasped his manhood. He closed his eyes, almost laughing at how foreign his own throbbing flesh felt in his hand. It had been a while, hadn't it? He forced himself to think of better times as he stroked, knowing the right places to touch himself. Link watched quietly as the Gerudo's hand moved slowly, carefully, over his own throbbing cock, finding this act of voyeurism to be quite enjoyable. He beckoned the desert man to turn towards him, noticing an absence of resistance as the man turned his head, allowing Link to place a kiss on his lips as Link thrust up slightly within him.

Link continued to watch him as he broke away, his hands resting upon the Gerudo's hips as he made small movements. He could hear the man's heavy breathing, his head hanging as his dark, calloused hand continuously stroked his member. It wasn't long before he heard the man's breath hitch, his anal walls clenching along his cock as the Gerudo reached orgasm. Ganondorf quietly groaned as his essence spilled onto the mattress below him, his hand catching some as he squeezed the head slightly, releasing the last of his fluids. The hero stilled his hips, his hands rubbing circles along the small of the desert man's back as he listened to the laboured breaths, the only sound within the chamber.

"There. It's done." The Gerudo said quietly, not looking at the hero. Link observed as the man beneath him steadied himself with both hands, the white, thick fluid from his release starkly contrasting with the dark skin of his hand. Grunting in approval, Link gently pushed the man into the mattress below him, as he resumed thrusting vigorously into his passage, the sound of flesh slapping flesh resonating along the walls. The hero rested his damp forehead against the desert dweller's back, his hands gripping the strong taut hips below him tightly, digging his nails into the sun-kissed skin as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching from all the control and patience he had exerted. Finally, Link lifted himself off the Gerudo's back, supporting himself over the man's prone form as he came deep within him, moaning in deep satisfaction as he delivered a deep thrust. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, becoming almost hypersensitive to his surroundings, and enjoying the way the heated flesh around his member still hugged it in the most enticing of manners as he released his final spurts.

Exhaling, Link, feeling blissfully content, began to pull away from the Gerudo beneath him. He groaned as he reached the last rings of separation, his manhood moistened with his own release as he left a trail of cum upon pulling away. Taking himself in hand, the hero rubbed the tip against the desert man's backside, somewhat reddened by their heated intercourse, and the slaps it had endured. He allowed his eyes to flicker over the Gerudo, his form never moving, his red hair slightly matted as it stuck to his heated skin. Had he fallen asleep?

"Ganondorf?" Link finally spoke, curious.

Upon hearing his name, the man felt his eyes open slightly. His body felt heavy, weighted down by an ethereal sort of exhaustion. He was suddenly aware of the cooling semen upon his skin from where the Hylian's manhood trailed, the fluids that rested deep within his bowels, still warm, and his own release coating his stomach from being laid right onto it. His eyes gazed upon his hand, the fluids there already drying as they remained near his head. Ganondorf merely closed his eyes again, feeling an overwhelming sense of disgust for allowing himself to be used in such a manner, his mind seething in helpless anger.

Let him think he was asleep; at least it would relieve him of his infernal, indignant company.

Sighing tiredly, Link decided not to press the issue further as he moved to retrieve his clothes. It was already late into the night, and, whether the Gerudo was truly asleep or not, he did not wish to raise his ire. He did have many duties to tend to in the morning, while the man could pretty much sleep all day if he wanted to, and did not have time for any verbal spars. Now dressed, Link allowed his eyes to linger upon his prize a moment longer, feeling a small sense of pity for the man as he could still see the trails of both their seminal fluids upon his skin. His arm began to reach out to grasp the duvet, bunched up at the end of the bed, with the intent to cover him, before he pulled it back. Steeling himself, he turned around, leaving the desert prisoner alone on the bed as he slipped out of the room, heading towards his personal bedchambers.

It would do none of them any good, to send mixed signals.

Finally alone, Ganondorf exhaled sharply through his nose as he sat up. Ignoring the soreness and exhaustion that gripped his body, he thought about setting a bath to cleanse the foul fluids and sweat that laid upon his skin, before striking the idea down with a vengeance. Those groomers and maids would be here within a couple of hours anyway to bath and groom him like some prized horse or something. He instead grabbed the soft duvets, pulling them roughly over himself as he laid down in his preferred position, his back to the door.

Let them look upon his body, the bruises, the marks, the various fluids, and see the human, dark side of their precious hero. That underneath that radiant, courageous, infallible shell was someone that had the capacity to become spoiled. That he was able to rape and murder just as he was capable of serving and protecting. That, maybe, this former dark lord and their current hero were, perhaps, not so different.

He grunted as he let his exhaustion lead him into sleep. It was the least he could do, a final act of spite against the hero.


End file.
